This invention relates generally to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club commonly referred to as a "driver".
Recent developments in golf club design have included improvements in "drivers" which are used primarily to strike a golf ball resting on a golf tee. These improvements have resulted in drivers with club heads consisting of a hollow shell usually made of metal such as steel, aluminum or titanium. These hollow shells have relatively thin walls including a thin front wall which is used to impact a golf ball. In order to prevent the front wall of these hollow shells from permanently deforming upon ball impact, it has become necessary to reinforce them. One example of a golf club head consisting of a hollow metal shell with a reinforced front wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,145 to G. Schmidt. The club head disclosed in the Schmidt patent has an arched ridge extending between heel and toe ends of the front wall. Another example of a golf club head with a reinforced front wall in a hollow metal shell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,049 to J. McKeighen. In the McKeighen club head, the front wall of the hollow shell has an increased overall thickness but it is thinnest at its geometrical center.